Old, New, Borrowed, Blue
by EverShadow
Summary: Fluff, One-shot. Santana's getting married and she couldn't be more nervous.


_Old, New, Borrowed, Blue_

Santana was the nervous one and Quinn found that absolutely hilarious. The girl paced back and forth, her shiny new shoes squeaking on the carpet. Quinn sat calmly in a lounge chair and watched as Santana glanced outside to where everyone gathered

"You're making me dizzy." Quinn commented sharply. Santana flipped a half-hearted middle finger in her direction and looked outside again. Rows and rows of white chairs were being rapidly occupied. Some faces she recognized, some she didn't.

"Holy shit that's a lot of people." Santana muttered. There had to be at least fifty people there and more were coming every second. Santana didn't even realize that they knew that many people. Most of them were family, coming from all over the US and some from out of the country. They shared the same friends though so that number was kept to a minimum.

"Stage fright?" Quinn teased.

"You are the worst maid of honor, best man, whatever." Santana said angrily, drawing the curtains closed a tiny bit.

"Please, like you had a choice." Quinn rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Puck." Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, like you really want Puck as your best man of honor or whatever this position is called." She replied. "Get him in this dress, then we'll talk." Santana laughed aloud when he pictured Puck in the turquoise, shimmery dress that had a slit up the side, revealing his hairy man thighs. Ok, so the last part made Santana cringe a little and she shuddered.

"Feel better?" Quinn asked. Santana fiddled with her cuff links and looked at herself in the mirror.

"A little." She wore a tuxedo that was specially tailored by a one Kurt Hummel. She remembered how long he slaved over it and made a mental note that maybe he had his uses after all. She straightened the blazer for the thousandth time.

"I feel like you'll run out the door at any moment." Quinn observed. Santana smiled.

"That's why you're sitting in front of the door." Santana smirked. Quinn looked down at the chair propped against the door to the hallway.

"You know, I was wondering why you hauled the chair to block the door. I assumed it was to keep Berry out." Santana grinned and shook her head, then looked back outside. In that short amount of time, the chairs had all but packed full. Her eyes widened.

"Holy shit." She jumped up and down, shaking her hands trying to get rid of her excitement and paralyzing fear.

"Should we have boarded up the windows too? You could still jump straight through." Quinn asked coyly. Santana stared at the guests now seated. The orchestra picked up their music, a cue for Santana to start moving.

"I'm willing to bet $100 that Brittany's no where near as terrified as you are." Quinn said. At the mere mention of Brittany's name, Santana took a step closer to the window and looked straight down. It wasn't that far to the ground. She'd survive and still be able to run. Santana stood up, seeing Santana's gaze.

"Lopez!" She shouted sternly.

"Relax, I'm not going to." Santana snapped back though she had to admit, it was mighty tempting. The door opened, slamming into the unoccupied chair after Quinn vacated to put an hand on Santana's arm. The loud bang caused both of them to jump and the sound following was an "Ow, motherf..."

"Hey Puck." Quinn said as he squeezed through the open door, holding his nose. He glared at the chair blocking the way.

"Can someone please explain this?" He demanded, gesturing at the blockade. Quinn flashed Santana a satisfied smile.

"Trying to prevent Lopez from going AWOL at her own wedding." Quinn explained.

"Yeah, well, I don't see why just keeping an eye on her wouldn't have been enough." He said angrily, rubbing the sore spot on the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, we're all ready for you down there." Santana felt fresh sweat break out all over and she wrung her hands.

"Already?" She asked.

"Wow, Lopez, didn't expect you to get cold feet." Puck said with some surprise. "Hey, if you won't stand up there, I'll be happy to." Santana shot him the deadliest glare she had ever seen.

"Don't you dare, Puckerman." She growled. Puck moved the chair away so he could open the door fully. Outside, the music swelled.

"Then move your fine Latina ass!" Puck said, making grand sweeping motions towards the hallway. "I've got a bet to win with wheels!"

"What bet?" Quinn asked, guiding Santana towards the door.

"That Lopez would show." Puck replied with a cocky smile. Santana grabbed Quinn's arm urgently.

"Quinn, I'm getting married." She whispered.

"Hell yes you are." Quinn replied and shoved her outside.

* * *

_ "You what?" Quinn stopped in the middle of the entry way to her office. Santana shrugged._

_ "I think I'm going to ask Brittany to marry me. It makes all kinds of sense. We're in love, we've been living together for a year. The neighbors refer to us as that married lesbian couple already. I don't see why not."_

_ "Santana, that's a big step. Don't you think you should wait?"_

_ "We're 27 and getting older. I don't see why we shouldn't." Quinn sat down at her desk and Santana closed the door._

_ "Well, damn, Lopez. Did you have a date in mind to pop the question?" She asked. Santana fished a box out f her pocket and placed it on the desk. Quinn's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She looked from the box to the Latina several times. She reached out and grabbed the box and opened it. Just as she did, Maryanne, her secretary, a woman in her 50's opened the door._

_ "I have those forms you asked for..." She stopped in midsentence. She saw the ring box in Quinn's hand and Santana sitting in the chair opposite Quinn._

_ "It's not what it looks like!" Quinn said quickly. Maryanne smiled widely._

_ "Congratulations!" She exclaimed. "I knew she was a friend but..."_

_ "What's going on?" Mark, an intern, heard the commotion._

_ "Ms. Fabray needs to decide yes or no." Maryanne said cheekily. Quinn let out an exasperated sigh._

_ "No! Santana and I are just friends!" She insisted. Santana merely chuckled to herself as Quinn scrambled to explain. When they finally understood, Quinn shooed them out again._

_ "Nice employees." Santana commented._

_ "Shut up. Where did you get this?" Quinn demanded._

_ "Dollar store." Santana replied. Quinn shot her a dirty look and Santana laughed. "Some jeweler crafted it specifically for me. Cost more than my goddamned car." Quinn raised an eyebrow in surprise. Santana's car was used but had still cost somewhere along the lines of $8,000. How much did this ring cost?_

_ But that was Santana for you. When it came to money, she always spent it on Brittany. She looked down at the diamond ring. The jewel wasn't gaudy, it was a decent size, crystal clear and it reflected light beautifully. The ring itself as half gold half platinum and the metals intertwined in waves, making almost a braid-like design. It was beautiful and completely something Santana would buy for Brittany._

_ "So when are you going to pop the question?" Quinn asked._

_ "Tonight." Quinn almost jumped out of her chair._

_ "Santana! Don't you think a little warning would've been nice?" She hissed. "Holy crap..."_

_ "It's the night we first said 'I love you.'" Santana explained. "I'm going to take her out to dinner, then out to the bridge and pop the question." Quinn knew what bridge they were talking about. It was an old wooden bridge on the far side of town obscured by willow trees. Hardly anyone went there. She also knew the significance. Brittany had told Santana she loved her a long time ago, back when they were all living in Lima. But it took years for Santana to come out and say it back and she did so overlooking the river with the city lights in the background. Quinn leaned back, absorbing all the information._

_ "Well, shit." She said with wonder. "Go for it, I guess." Santana got up and took the box._

_ "Want to be my maid of honor?" She asked. Quinn waved her away._

_ "Ask again if she says yes."_

_ "When she says yes." Santana corrected smugly._

_

* * *

_

The crowd waited patiently for the bride. Finn took pictures of everything and Santana would've found it obnoxious had it not been for the fact that she was literally shaking. Rachel sat next to him, dabbing her eyes over dramatically. Santana caught Mercedes's eye and the diva gave her a thumbs up. The next person she saw was Kurt, sitting back a few rows in a flashy silver suit. He looked Santana over, admiring his handiwork.

The wait was killing her. She felt nauseous she was so stressed. Quinn stood calmly beside her.

"What's taking so goddamn long?" She hissed, glancing at the priest to make sure he hadn't heard.

"Maybe she ran away." Quinn suggested, causing Santana to stare at her in horror. "Joking! Jeez, you're about to have an aneurism." Suddenly, the orchestra music picked up and Santana thought her heard was going to explode. First the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle, all men and women Santana met in college and had become good friends with. She saw Puck eye his partner lecherously and made a mental note to kick him later.

"Sweet." He muttered. As he got in line, Santana glared at him from her spot. She turned her attention back to the aisle where the flower girl and ring bearer made their way, strewing white petals all over the carpet. And then her breath caught in her throat.

Brittany looked drop dead beautiful and Santana almost passed out. She wore a shiny, satin white dress. The dress was form fitting and the bottom fanned out a tiny bit. Her hair had been done up into an elegant bun and the veil, woven with lace and adorned with flowers at the top, covered her face just barely. Her arms were bare except for the white lace trimmed gloves that extended halfway up her forearms. Her face was lightly done up and a small blush crept up her cheeks when she saw Santana. She was the perfect image of a blushing bride.

"Wow." Quinn breathed and Santana remembered that she needed to exhale. Puck whistled low, deftly moving his feet away in case Santana decided no mercy on his toes. But Santana was completely transfixed by the woman walking towards her.

Brittany's father reluctantly handed her over to Santana, not because he didn't like Santana. On the contrary, he and the rest of her family loved the other woman from the moment they met her at age 7. He was reluctant because it was in his fathering instinct to hesitate handing over his precious daughter to anyone. But he let Santana take Brittany's arm and his daughter kissed him on the bearded cheek before proceeding to the alter.

The orchestra quieted and Santana stared lovingly at her bride-to-be. Brittany couldn't stop grinning and looking at Santana. The priest launched into his speech but Santana couldn't hear any of it. She focused on how tightly Brittany gripped at her hands. The bride was radiant. She wore a sapphire bracelet that matched her eyes and a pearl necklace she'd gotten from her mother. Santana made another mental note to thank Brittany's sister for helping pick out the dress. Brittany couldn't stop smiling and Santana beamed. She felt silly, grinning like an idiot but to be honest, she didn't care. Brittany was going to be her wife today and she could look as stupid as she wanted.

"Does anyone have any objections to these two women being forever bound by the ties of marriage?" The priest asked. Puck raised his hand.

"I do." He said. "Two women this beautiful should not be taken out of the gene pool!" Everyone laughed, including Brittany and Santana.

"Don't worry, Puck, we'll take care of it." Brittany promised. Santana gave Brittany a surprised look. She mouthed "babies?" and Brittany squeezed her hand.

"If no one else has any real objections...?" The priest asked. The crowd remained silent. Santana felt like leaping out of her skin. The priest looked at the young couple. They had decided, instead of vows, to sing their favorite songs to each other. Santana chose "Drops of Jupiter" and Brittany chose "I'm Yours." When Santana finished her song, she took the ring from Quinn's hand and slipped it onto her finger. Her hands stopped shaking and she had never been so sure of anything in her life. The ring fit snugly and sparkled when it set in place. When Brittany finished her song, she did the same thing. Together, their voices rang out clear and beautiful. The audience clapped loudly and the priest started the closing of the ceremony.

"Do you, Santana, take Brittany to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Brittany, take Santana as your..."

"I do!" Brittany said, cutting him off. Everyone laughed at her excitement. The priest couldn't help but smile.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride." Brittany practically leapt into Santana's arms and kissed her hard and passionately. Santana wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in tightly. The audience erupted in cheers, drowning the area with a deafening din. Santana and Brittany did not hear, however, too engrossed in each other.

* * *

_ Santana knew that Brittany loved that bridge. It was the site where Santana first told Brittany that she loved her. The stars never burned so brightly that night. It was as if the universe was smiling down at them. She was nervous to say the least. Dinner had gone over without a hitch but now it was time for the big moment and Santana couldn't bring herself to do it. She fingered the ring in her pocket. Brittany leaned against the railing of the bridge._

_ "I must've been a good girl." She said, grabbing Santana's collared shirt and pulling her close. "What's the occasion?"_

_ "It's when I first told you I loved you." Santana replied. Brittany looked at her with a smile._

_ "Oh yeah! How could I forget?" Brittany said. Santana steadied herself._

_ "Baby...I just want to let you know that I love you so much." Brittany looked at her with questioning eyes as she pulled away._

_ "San?"_

_ "You've been with me for so long, B."_

_ "Are you breaking up with me?" Brittany asked. Santana got down on one knee and presented the ring to her._

_ "No, B. I'm asking you to marry me." Brittany's jaw dropped as she eyed the ring and her girlfriend. She fell to her knees as well, clutching Santana's hands._

_ "Are you serious?"_

_ "As serious as I'm ever going to get." Santana replied._

_ "That's pretty serious." Brittany said before tears of joy leaked out of her eyes. She kissed Santana over and over again._

_"So that's a yes?" Santana asked quietly._

_ "Yes."_

_

* * *

_

The reception was lively and well decorated. Santana didn't pay much attention to the flowers, or the table clothes despite the fact that she took months deciding on both. She couldn't take her eyes off of her beautiful bride.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Puck leered as they leaned in for another passionate kiss. Santana stood up to pummel him. Brittany laughed when he ducked behind Mercedes and pulled her wife back down onto the chair. This seemed to mollify Santana and the brunette settled for glaring at him.

Brittany's sister clinked her champagne glass and everyone quieted. She cleared her throat for the speech.

"Ok, honestly, who here didn't know that these two were going to get married? Seriously." Everyone chuckled. "Well, Brit's been my big sis for my whole life but Santana's been there too. I remember her coming over since she was seven. All I could think of was that she was going to be my big sister some day and now she is. I remember back when you two were first fooling around. Oh don't give me that look! I knew exactly what you two were doing in your room, Brit. I have ears!" People clapped and hooted. "I'm so happy for the two of you. May you two be together forever." Brittany kissed her sister on the cheek and Puck took the microphone.

"Testing...great! Well, I'd like to congratulate these two young ladies. You've broken many a guys' heart here and fulfilled their wildest dreams at the same time." Laughter. "But seriously, you two were meant for each other. Brittany, you bring out the smile in Santana and Santana...well, I have absolutely no idea what you bring out in Brit that's good. How do you stand her, B?" Santana huffed and glared at him but Brittany kissed her hand.

"Well, anyway, I don't think anyone here would object to me wishing you the best of luck. And please, for the love of God, videotape your honeymoon suite." The boys in the room whooped in agreement. The microphone got passed around some more and Santana found herself holding it.

"Ahem. Thanks guys. Um...Brittany, you've been the greatest force in my life. We've known each other, what, twenty years?" Wow, that's...that's a long time. But, um, B, I've been in love with you for...for probably just as long. I know it took me a long time to realize it but that's the truth. You've been my best friend, my dance partner, my singing partner and my one true love for so long. It's still not enough. I hope that we will be together for the rest of our lives." The audience clapped and Brittany gave her a warm hug.

The couple's dance was set to Brittany's favorite song and the two danced in circles, heads pressed together. Santana didn't know if she'd ever been that happy. Brittany was all hers and she was Brittany's. Their gold rings glimmered in the candle light and they felt right. Santana laughed at the sheer joy of it all.

"Guess what?" Brittany whispered.

"What?"

"I get to wake up next to you from now until the rest of our lives." She said giddily. Santana's grin only got wider. She saw the flashes of light from the photographer. Years from now, they'd look at the pictures and comment that they'd never looked happier or more alive.

When their dance finished, Brittany danced with her father and Santana navigated to the punch bowl.

"I haven't seen you this happy since Quinn got kicked off the Cheerios back in high school." Puck noted.

"I am fucking married to the most beautiful woman in the world!" She exclaimed. Puck grinned and punched her lightly on the arm.

"A lot of guys are pissed about that, you know." He joked.

"They can suck it. She's mine." Santana smirked. Puck shook his head and grabbed a cup.

"Hey, I wasn't kidding about videotaping your honeymoon suite." He said. Santana socked him in the arm.

"Dream on." She laughed, rolling her eyes. Brittany came over and draped her arms around Santana.

"My dad keeps bugging me about kids." She said. Puck raised his hands.

"I volunteer my services. As we've seen with Quinn, my baby making abilities have no rival." Santana kicked him in the shins but he continued smiling.

"Hell no!" She snapped.

"Well, you know where to reach me." He wandered off. Brittany smiled as Santana reached up to kiss her but had to reach on her tiptoes.

"Those heels are unfair." Santana muttered, causing the blond to laugh. Her laughter sounded sweeter than any music, Santana decided. Brittany leaned down and pressed her lips against the brunette's.

"You know." A voice cut into Santana's mind. "I want kids from both of you." Santana's mother strode over to them. Santana grimaced at the thought.

"Mom, do I look like I'm fit for carrying a baby?" She demanded.

"You've got hips." Her mother observed. "I want my beautiful grandchildren, one from each of you, got it?" Her mother shook her finger in Santana's face. Santana dragged Brittany away. Brittany held onto her waist.

"You don't want kids?" Brittany asked. Santana gaped.

"Not you too?" Brittany smiled.

"One day." She promised. "You'd be a great mom." Santana growled into Brittany's ear.

"Can we talk about it later? Right now all I want to think about is you in that honeymoon suite on your back and naked." Brittany shivered deliciously and grinned.

"Yes please." But the guests called the two of them over and Santana found herself wishing that the reception would end a little faster.

In time, the guests started leaving, with the exception of Puck who was still dancing on the table. Santana sat with Brittany's head on her shoulder. One hand held the punch glass and the other rested on Brittany's leg. She smiled at nothing in particular, feeling drunk on love and alcohol.

"Puck! Get out of here so that I can properly enjoy my wedding night!" Santana shouted. Puck fell off the table and stumbled over to the taxi. Santana kissed Brittany's forehead.

"About fucking time." She murmured. "Come on, it's time for us to go." They walked away hand in hand and Santana paused to glance over the location one more time. The catering service was just cleaning up and the candles were getting dim. Moths floated around the light, a reminder that it was getting dark and the wedding was drawing to a close. Santana wanted to memorize this moment and Brittany squeezed her hand.

"You ready, San?" She asked. Santana turned around and flashed her a confident smile.

"Yeah." She replied. They walked across the grass and it occurred to Santana that tomorrow, they would wake up in a grand suite and Santana would open her eyes to see Brittany either sleeping or awake, staring at her with those crystal, clear blue eyes. And Santana could officially say that they were married, and she looked forward to being able to slyly show off her wedding band, the jewelery telling the world that she was taken and vice versa. Santana let out a satisfied sigh. This was how life was supposed to be, she thought. The two got in the limo, ready to begin the rest of their lives together.

_Fin_

Author's note: This is kind of a peace offering to those who read my other fanfic, Color (If you haven't, please do! It'd be much appreciated.) I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did. (There may or may not be a semi-sequel.)


End file.
